Moon (non-canonical)
Backstory After the Russians' plan to launch the Soyuz rocket into Space is foiled by Alex Mason's S.O.G. team, the Russians build another rocket launch sight in the Russian state of Azerbaijan. The surviving members of the Ascension group are recruited to finish the rocket. They succeed, and Russia secretly transports thousands of men, engineers, scientists, weapons, and equipment to the Moon. While their, Russian and German scientists perfect teleportation. However, testings upon men using Element 115 gets out of hand, and the whole base is infected by zombies. While fighting zombies at Ascension, Tank Dempsey realizes he has run out of ammuntion. In an attempt to save himself from the zombie horde, he throws his last Gersch Device and jumps into it. Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen follow. When the teleportation is over, the zombie fighting heroes immediately realize they have once again been teleported to a different location: the Russian Moon base. It is confirmed through gameplay that the sight that Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen were fighting at before they were teleported was the second rocket launch sight that the Russians constructed. Therefore, the base on the Moon was already constructed by the time the zombie fighting team arrived at the rocket launch sight. Enemies These enemies appear in the map. *C.C.C.P. zombies *Cosmonaut zombies *Aliens (replace Hellhounds) C.C.C.P. zombies wear the same outfits as the Russian soldiers and Russian Spestnaz in the campaign of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Cosmonaut zombies' outfits are white with tears and rips in them and a broken helment. Aliens are green and slimy and wear no clothing, and also emit Nova-6 gas when killed. Gas Zombies do not appear in the map. Weapons These weapons appear in the map. Notes: this list excludes Power-Up weapons. 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *MAC-11 *PM63 *Spectre *MP5K 'Assault Rifles' *M16 *M14 *AUG *G11 *AK-74u *AK-47 *FN FAL *Famas *Commando 'Machine Guns' *HK21 *RPK 'Shotguns' *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore *Karambit Knife (starting knife) *Semtex Grenades (special grenades) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Matryoshka Dolls *Gersch Device Utilities *Electro-Shock Defenses - The Electro-Shock Defenses remain 1000 points to activate and still emit electricty when activated. When a player without Juggernog runs through it, they sustain minor damage. *Spinning Arm - The Spinning Arm is the Trap that was seen in Ascension. It was a utility used to train cosmonauts for high G-Forces. *Lunar Lander - The Lunar Lander is exactly the same as the Lunar Lander in Ascension. *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is the same as the original Mystery Box and costs 950 points to use. *Teleporter - There are three Teleporters in this map. They all look similar to the ones in "Five". They are free to use and become available for use once the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters without dying. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Carpenter *Triple Points *Death Machine *Fire Sale *Berserker 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Double Tap *Attach-A-Match *Amm-O-Matic *Hardline ﻿ Category:Daniel Smith Category:Moon Category:Daniel Smith's Maps